For example, DE 199 61 710 C1 discloses a wheel bearing arrangement of a driven axle which is made such that a roller bearing assembly and the hub surrounding the roller bearing assembly adjoin one another in the manner of a circular cylindrical jacket and that to change the brake disks at least parts of the roller bearing assembly must be dismounted at the same time.